


Pinned Down

by fuzipenguin



Series: Two Jets and a Jeep [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They know some of the play they indulge in is extreme, but Hound never flinches away.





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: I've always imagined Skywarp being into extreme bondage (like bolts though his wings into the floor kind of thing) if that sounds like something you'd be interested in for a prompt!

                It would be a harder sight to tolerate, except that Hound can tell Skywarp is delirious with pleasure.

                That, and Thundercracker is just so calm and methodical. He drives a slim spike through Skywarp’s right wing in four different areas. The action is smooth, as if practiced… or done before.

                After the fourth has been hammered down, lodging into the concrete beneath Skywarp’s wing, Thundercracker looks up, red optics gone nearly black. Hound shivers at the sight.

                “How are you doing, Sky?” Thundercracker asks, sliding a hand up Skywarp’s cockpit. His fingers rest at the base of Skywarp’s throat, gently stroking.

                Skywarp moans, head fitfully turning in Hound’s lap. “… ‘k.”

                “Hound?”

                Hound’s head shoots up and he looks away from watching Skywarp worry at his bottom lip to meet Thundercracker’s inquiring stare.

                “Oh…I-I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

                Skywarp turns his head farther and kisses the inside of Hound’s thigh, his mouth uncoordinated and overly wet. “We always… worry about you. Not… not too much?”

                Hound bends over Skywarp’s helm and gently cradles the Seeker’s cheeks. “It’s… a lot,” Hound admits. “ _I_ couldn’t do this to you. But… you enjoy it. And I like watching Thundercracker work.”

                He glances up to see Thundercracker staring directly at him, mouth curved up just slightly in one corner.

                “He’s very good at what he does,” Hound adds.

                Thundercracker reaches over without looking and gently twists the closest spike, making Skywarp arch his back and cry out. At his groin, his leaking spike bobs with the motion, making Hound’s throb with sympathy.

                Skywarp slumps back down once Thundercracker releases the bolt. “Yeah…” he gasps. “Most definitely.”

 

~ End


End file.
